This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. CD22, a regulator of B-cell signaling, is a siglec that recognizes the sequence NeuAcalpha2-6Gal on glycoprotein glycans as ligands. CD22 interactions with glycoproteins on the same cell (in cis) and apposing cells (in trans) modulate its activity in B-cell receptor signaling. Although CD22 predominantly recognizes neighboring CD22 molecules as cis ligands on B-cells, little is known about the trans ligands on apposing cells. We conducted a proteomics scale study to identify candidate trans ligands of CD22 on B-cells by UV photocross-linking CD22-Fc chimera bound to B-cell glycoproteins engineered to carry sialic acids with a 9-aryl azide moiety. Using mass spectrometry-based quantitative proteomics to analyze the cross-linked products, 27 glycoproteins were identified as candidate trans ligands. Next, CD22 expressed on the surface of one cell was photocross-linked to glycoproteins on apposing B-cells followed by immunochemical analysis of the products with antibodies to the candidate ligands. Of the many candidate ligands, only the B-cell receptor IgM was found to be a major in situ trans ligand of CD22 that is selectively redistributed to the site of cell contact upon interaction with CD22 on the apposing cell.